Unable to speak
by LivingTheLifeBigTime
Summary: Four girls from completely four different worlds of powers find themselves in a sticky situation. One by one the girls who have never met before move to America to stay safe that is until the experience they're powers and are practically unable to speak for a huge amount of time. Sucky summery yes but is it worth reading maybe a yes. BTR/OC. T later!
1. Chapter 1

**A/ N: hey hey hey guys, okay so I'm going to do a new story I will still work on the other one but I just wanted to start a new story which is a OC story so fill out the form below please!**

_Unable to speak: Four girls from completely four different worlds of powers find themselves in a sticky situation. One by one the girls who have never met before move to America to stay safe that is until the experience they're powers and are practically unable to speak for a huge amount of time. Sucky summery yes but is it worth reading maybe a yes.  
_

OC FORM:

Basics:

Full Name:

Birthday:

Age:

Personality:

Background:

Dislikes:

BTR guys in order of preference:

Appearance:

Hair color(has to be with a unique touch to normal hair like highlights):

Eye color:

Height:

Usual Style:

Anything else I need to know:

For example pick any two powers you want cause this story will be about un-natural beings:


	2. The Life of Leslie

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush who will come in later or the OCS except mine**

Welcome to Planet Fortress

Hi I'm Princess Leslie Marie Kaiden, and my mother is the queen and I have one sibling named Amelia, and this is my story for now.

**All's POV:**

"Leslie Marie Kaiden, get your butt down here now and go do your training!" Leslie's mom Kathy yelled down the stairs.

She slowly got off her bed but not before checking my clock which said 5:30 am. She groaned and went to go take a shower.

You see planet Fortress has the powers of water, ice, invisibility, and teleporting. But Leslie has these special powers that shall only used in battle and needs some more controlling and that power would be seeing and controlling ones aura and throwing fire and light with her hands which need much control over. Now this power is very rare where she is from but it is her destiny to protect everyone and kill everyone who bothers to trespass to protect her kingdom.

"I'm coming mom!" Leslie yelled down the stairs as she walked down the stairs.

"Good your here, now eat something your highness and lets go out and practice." Her sister Amelia said.

"Okay Princess Amelia." Leslie said and she ate then they went out to the huge open field and started practicing.

"Alright Princess Les, show me what you got!" Amelia said as she teleported to the other end of the field.

Leslie got up from where she was sitting and closed her eyes and concentrated what she was going to do. As soon as she thought it over she threw a light ball over to her sister and her sister caught it using her water shield.

"Very good Princess Amelia, now show me what you got" Leslie yelled and saw her sister nod and then she turned invisible and ran to her sisters back and jumped on it.

"Heyy that's not fair!" Leslie said since she was the youngest.

"Oh well c'mon, mum just texted me saying come home now she needs to tell you something important." Amelia said and off they went.

Once back home their mom was passing back and forth with bags by her feet.

"Mom are you okay? Where are you going?" Leslie asked confused as to why she had bags at the bottom of her feet.

"I'm fine, but I'm not going anywhere you are." Her mom the queen of planet fortress said.

"What the hell do you mean I'm leavin?!" Leslie yelled at her.

"You're in grave danger right now Les, and the only way to keep you safe is to send you to planet earth, that's the only way I'm sorry and you're not ready to fight yet cause you still have to control your powers." Her mom said.

"But what about you guys! You guys won't be safe without me!" Leslie said still yelling.

"We'll be fine promise me when you leave, be careful out there in LA, because you never know where he could be." Her mom said.

"What are you talking about?" Leslie said.

"Here take this, it'll tell you everything princess, just stay safe, and hurry because he's coming." She said.

"Bye mom I'll miss you so much! You too Amelia." Leslie said as she was getting on her plane/spaceship.

"Bye darling I'll miss you too, be safe little one." Her mom said.

"Bye baby sis, be careful out there and make sure you contact me every night I love you Princess Leslie." Amelia said and gave her a hug.

Then Leslie shut her plane door and off they went.

"Stay safe little one." Leslie's mom said while Leslie was out of sight and Leslie sure was crying on the way to America.

**A/N: okay so here is the first chapter I will announce the characters later and put up another chapter after that one, so until then peace Regina. **


	3. OC Winners

OC winners

Logan's OC: Elora Henley Jones

James's OC: Rosalie Olivia Hawks

Carlos's OC: Kelsie Nicole Anderson

Kendall's OC: Riley Birch

Leslie's Best Friend (for later on she'll be the closest): Cascadea Chitt

A/N: okay so there you go okay so I didn't put my OC a pairing because I don't really want my OC to have a boyfriend/ be paired up with him yet so yeah anyways yeah haha byeee, Regina. Oh plus I'm thinking about putting D Belt in too so yeahh


	4. Life of Cascadea

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush who will come in later or any of the other OCS except for mine.**

**All's POV:**

"Princess Cascadea! C'mon lets go, we gotta start your training!" Her mother yelled as she was just getting dressed.

"I'm coming mom, sheesh don't you have any patience just saying." Cascadea said as she was walking out of her room which was on the first floor because she wanted it to be on the first floor.

You see Cascadea is the princess of the water world where it's all about water but also mind reading in the part where she's from. Planet Fortress isn't that far away so that partially why.

After she was done eating she and her friends went out to where a river was and started to play around. Until something was being set off from a far and they all ran to their homes.

"Mom, what is going on?" She asked and her mom looked like she was crying.

"We have to get you out of here now darling, there has been a war going on well it just broke out but we have to send you to America immediately." Her mother said.

"But mum you know I don't have very good English even though I'm speaking it clearly know but yeah." Cascadea said stuttering a little.

"It's for your own good; c'mon we have to leave NOW!" Her mom said as the war as starting where they are now.

She got onto her airplane and she gave her mom a hug goodbye.

"I don't wanna leave without you." Cascadea said.

"I know you don't honey but it's to keep you safe, here take this it'll tell you everything don't read it until you get to America." She said giving her a hug and Cascadea nodded and closed her door and off she went to her new life.

A/N: Sorry it's short but I got distracted and yeah so the other three will be tomorrow possibly since its late here so yeah until next time, Regina.


	5. Life of rosalie

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the OCS or big time rush that will soon come in later except for my OC**  
**  
**Rosalie's Pov:

"Hey Ariana, whatcha got there sweets?" Rosalie said to her daughter that was playing with a toy.

"My doll mommy." Little Ariana said.

"Haha alright princess." She said back to her daughter.

While she went to go sit down and watch some TV she unexpectedly got a call so she got up and went to go get the phone.

"Hello?... Yes... Okay... But maybe I don't wanna leave... I don't care if it's temporary... Ugh fine... Bye thanks." Rosalie went back into where he daughter was a just sat down and sighed.

She doesn't want to leave NY to go to LA for awhile for work because it was just too far away and plus she didn't even want to train anymore she was too old for that now.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her daughter said  
"Mommy are you okay?"

"Yeah mom's fine, just stressed out, c'mon lets go pack because we're gonna go on a trip." Rosalie said picking up her daughter and getting ready to leave for a little while to do some little training.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Ariana said/yelled down the hallway.

"Alright sweet heart I'll be out in a minute then we'll go out to eat and go." Rosalie said still upset that she has to leave for a month or so.

Once she was done, they went out to the car and drove off to get some lunch then headed to the airport to start their almost new life.

**A/N: sorry this is short also I'm just in a rush to actually get this thing started so I'll do the last two later and they'll be in the same chapter and yeah so until next time, Regina. **


	6. Meet Riley and Elora

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OCS or Big time rush except for my OC**

With Riley:

"Heyy Riley, whatcha doing?" Her friend Aimee asked.

"Oh you know the usual, reading my book." She replied

"Ugh you and your book obsession."Aimee said.

"Yeah well I like reading so get over it Aims." Riley replied sticking her tongue out at Aimee.

They spent the whole day messing around and doing homework together. Until she got a call for her to come home since it was getting dark out and plus it was dinner time.

"So how was your day sweet?" Her mother asked.

"It was pretty good; Aims and I messed around a little and did some boring homework." She replied using her telekinesis power to pick up the TV remote so she can watch some TV.

"Oh Riley, what have I said about watching TV while eating?" Her dad said.

"To not to but I finished my homework and all that and plus I want to." Riley replied with a pout but still kept the TV on.

"Alright sweetheart, I guess since you finished doing your homework you can watch." Her dad said and went to go answer his cell that was ringing.

"So how are your powers doing? Are they messing up or anything?" Her mom asked.

"No mom they're perfectly fine, I don't need any more training." She replied once her father came in with a glum look on his face.

"What wrong dad?" Riley asked. "Dad?"

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart, but that call was actually about you." Her dad said taking a deep breath,

"They said they want you to go to LA for awhile to train since there's something going on in the other worlds they want everyone to train for something big that will come this way soon."

"But I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna leave my friends behind I just don't wanna-" she said but her dad cut her off.

"I know sweetheart but it's for your own good now to pack your bags you leave in an hour." Her dad said and then she heard a huge boom in her mind and she ran straight up the stairs to her room to pack.

Once done, she ran down the stairs and got in the car with her mom even though she forgot to say bye to her dad she telepathically said bye to her dad and off they went to the airport.

"Alright now you behave with the others alright?" Her mom said giving her a hug good bye.

"I will bye mom love you." She said giving her mom a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too bye sweetheart." Her mom said and off she went to go to LA for a little while to train.

With Elora:

"Hey Elora, your uncle needs to talk to you." One of her uncle's servant said to her.

"Alright thanks." She said walking out of her room glumly. She hated it here she wished for a better life since she is the only heir and her parents died when she was younger.

She walked down the stairs of her castle and went to the kitchen.

"Martin said you wanted to see me?" She said to her uncle.

"Ah yes, glad you're here. Can you please you and do some training because we have to get you ready for the war that will be coming." He said which made her confused

"What do you mean by war? Isn't it like past war times?" She asked

"Yes, but a war has broke out in two places, I don't wanna talk about it now go train." He said getting angry that she was still there

"Ugh fine whatever." She mumbled under her breath and went to the room where she trains.

"Alright Ms. Jones give me all you got with controlling this liquid." Her trainer said and she nodded then tried to concentrate.

Once she got concentrated she moved her hands in an upward wave motion and made the liquid shoot up and stay in place then moved it to the left and made a perfect target.

"Very good very good. Now let's see the mind controlling part." The trainer said.

Elora put her pointer fingers to her temple and made the trainer pick up a plastic vase and through it on the ground hard made it break the plastic.

"Good now to the manipulating then we'll be done." The trainer said for the last time then she could take a break.

She did that and then she ran up the stairs back to the kitchen where her 'uncle' was calling for her.

"Yes? Whatcha need?" Elora asked.

"It's time for you to leave." He said

"Wha-what do you mean leave?!" Elora said scared and happy at the same time because she finally gets to leave but scared for her life.

"The war is coming soon and we need for you to get out of here now!" Her uncle said.

"But I don't understand I just-"she was saying but got caught off when she was at her plane.

"Just take this it'll explain everything. Don't read it until you get to America understood? Have a safe trip and stay safe too." Her uncle said and she nodded in understanding and she closed the door and off they went to start her new life.

**A/N: Okay so Kelsie will be in a later chapter cause I just want to start with these four she'll probably come in about the 8****th**** or 9****th**** chapter and then will go from there and then I have another one to upload today so ill get that going also so until next time peace. **


	7. Checking up on Leslie and Cascadea

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or any of the other OCS except for mine.**

With Cascadea: 

Once she arrived in LA it was raining and she had to fight the urge to play with the raindrops. When she went to the baggage area to retrieve her bags she saw a girl her age with very light blue green grey eyes with blonde almost snow white hair with red colored tips.

'Wow she's pretty' she thought then she saw her bags and went to go grab them when the girl she didn't know ran into her.

"Oof I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I'm just in a hurry." She said which Cascadea gave a nod in response of shyness and went their separate ways.

Once she got in a taxi she told the guy to go to the nearest hotel next to the field she's suppose to go to train with others.

When she got there it was like empty well with few people but still. She went in and saw the same girl from the airport sitting down and listening to music, she just ignored it and went to go get her room and get ready for the day.

With Leslie:

As soon as she landed in LA, it felt really nice because it was raining and she loved the rain even though she can't control it like her sis or the people of the water world she still loved it.

When she got off the plane she ran to the baggage claim and just started to look for her baggage. While she started walking to retrieve her Snapback and rolling bag she ran into a girl about her height with brunette hair and blue highlights with also ice blue eyes.

"Oof I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'm just in a hurry." She said to the girl in front of her and the girl just nodded in response.

She got her luggage and went to the car that was picking her up, to take her to the place where she was staying with about 20 other kids' well that's what she's heard.

Once there she ran up to her room since she already got her key and room number which she will be sharing with another person, she opened her door and claimed the bed closest to the window and just rested for a while.

When she woke up it was about her time to go and train, do she washed up and headed downstairs with her iPod and just waited until it was her time to train with the others of her kind and some water power people.

**A/N: Then here is the other chapter the four girls will soon meet and yeah im excited for this story many things are coming yes itll start off slow and boring but itll get better I promise. Sp peace. **


	8. Room Mates

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush nor the other OCS except for mine.**

**All's POV: **

Once all the training was done for the day, everyone got to go out and about for the day as it was 3:35 in the afternoon.

"Haha yeah I know." Leslie said to her friend that she met who can control fire and people's minds when they got partnered up.

"Yeah well here's my room, I'll see ya at dinner." Meghan Leslie's new friend said.

"Haha alright see ya." Then Leslie went down the hall five doors down to be exact and went in her room to be greeted by her roommate.

"Oh hi, you must be Leslie since the people at the desk told me your name, I'm Rosalie." She said sticking out her hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie." Leslie said shaking her hand then heading over to sit on the window sill and putting her feet on the bed.

"So, what brings you here? Like has the war started where you're from?" Rosalie asked as a little girl came walking over to sit on her lap.

"I'm here because yes the war has already broken out where I am from, I'm not supposed to give out any of my info yet so how about you" Leslie said.

"Nope I live in NY so I've always lived here in America." Rosalie said.

"Ah must be nice and awe who's this cute little one?" Leslie asked.

"Tis is my baby girl Ariana can you say hi Leslie?" Rosalie asked her three yr old daughter.

"H-hi Eslie." Ariana said a little shy.

"Awe hey there you're so cute." Leslie said and for the rest of the day they just talked and got to know each other more.

***later that day***

Riley, Kelsey, ad Elora all arrived at the hotel and already saw and met so many people. But what they didn't know that these kids had similar powers to theirs or even met each other yet. They all got their room keys since they were all behind each other and went to their prospective rooms.

**With Riley:**

She was on her way to her room, that was on the third floor and she was still in shock from moving here to stay safe like what if the person who's trying to hurt her finds this place like seriously. Once she walked inside her roommate was already there.

"H hi, I'm R Riley." She said stuttering a little.

"Hey there, I'm Meghan, but you can call me Maggie if you like." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you M Maggie." She said still stuttering.

"Don't worry I won't bite, I'm not a vampire, I'm British yes but not a Vampire." Meghan said.

"Oh your bed is by the window just to let you know, now I'll let you get settled in I gotta go somewhere so see ya later."

Riley just nodded her head, and out she went, Riley was sometimes nervous when meeting people but not the times. When Meghan left Riley face planted on her bed and just fell asleep like that until Dinner.

**With Cascadea, Elora, and Kelsey: **

These three however got single rooms so they don't really have roommates. Cascadea's was on the second floor next to a girls room named Emilie, Elora's room was on the fourth floor next to a girls named Justice, and Kelsey's room was on the second floor also but by the elevator away from everything else since she didn't really have rooms next to her and they all just chilled on their rooms until dinner.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated school and stuff ya know haha anyways I'll make it up to you one of these days I promise maybe tomorrow before I go to my friends party but anyways, hope ya guys liked it and much more action is about to start so yeah peace, Regina. **


	9. Battle training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush nor the other OCS except for mine**

**All's POV:**

Everyone woke up early in the morning due to a whistle blowing to tell them to get up and ready since today was the beginning of their practice fight.

"Oh I don't wanna get up" Leslie said struggling to get up.

"C'mon it's not that bad, I had to wake up early when I lived back in NY anyways. So I'm use to it." Rosalie said.

"Yeah? Well I'm not and if I don't get my beauty sleep I get cranky and when I get cranky I just ugh." Leslie said her eyes turning a dull blue.

"Didn't you train from where you're from?" Rosalie asked.

"Well ya, with my sister, omg my sister I have to call today she's probably worried sick." Leslie said. "We'll no time for that now let's go."

Off they went with the others to the battle field that was right next to the training but the battle field was slightly bigger.

"Alright, you guys get into groups of two!" One of the trainers with Blonde hair said.

"Yes, the water people will go with fire, the mind control will go with the mind reading people, and so on so forth since we don't know your powers. But we did see a paper with names and powers on it so ya." A brunette with hazel eyes said.

"Oh btw if you guys want to work with one of us we'll be more than happy too if there's not enough." The Latino one said.

"Now group up, go go go, and to your stations to whatever powers you have!" Another brunette said.

"Oh btw, I'm Kendall, This is James, This is Carlos, and this is Logan." The blonde one now known as Kendall said.

They all paired up except for four girls which were Leslie,  
Rosalie, Elora, and Kelsey.

"Alright you four pick one of us, and we'll simply tell you our powers, but first tell us your names." James said.

"Well I'm Rosalie." She said

"I'm Leslie." She said

"I'm Kelsey." She said

"And I'm Elora." She said

"Alright, so you know our names, we know your powers, by looking at a sheet we saw, now it's our turn to tell you our-" Kendall was cut off by a water ball.

"Sorry Mr. Schmidt, I didn't mean too!" Emilie yelled and he just gave a thumbs up.

"We'll anyways I can control fire and I'm telepathic." Kendall said.

"I can turn invisible and control water." James said

"I can manipulate people and control people's minds." Logan said.

"I can teleport and read minds also."Carlos said.

"So now you girls pick who you want to be with and will be glad to work with you." James said.

"Well I'll go with Kendall I guess." Leslie said.

"I'll go with James." Rosalie said.

"I'll go with Logan!" Elora said

"I'll go with Carlos" said Kelsey.

They all grouped up and started training.

"Alright Leslie, show me what you got." Kendall said.

"Okay" Leslie said  
She stepped back a little and started to concentrate on what she's doing and she closed her eyes to prepare herself then opened them again and her eyes were a dull green color with specks of gold due to the fire ball in her hand and threw it at Kendall which hit him successfully but didn't hurt him.

"Very well now let's see you catch this." Kendall said and jumped in the air and throws a medium sized fireball and her, it hit Leslie but it made her fly backwards because she didn't quite know that step yet.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Kendall asked helping her up.

"Yeah I'm just fine; just take a step slowly back before I burst." Leslie said and he ran as far back as he could and Leslie accidentally released a light and fire ball. Kendall caught the fire ball but not the light ball.

"That's what you get humph." Leslie said running into the same girl she saw at the airport. "Look if you're here to say that was wrong I don't care."

"No no I'm not, I'm Cascadea, and you are." She said

"I'm Leslie, now if you please." Leslie said.

"Well sorry, for being nice." Cascadea said which made Leslie stop.

"You're welcome, so what are your powers?" Leslie said.

"Well since you asked mine are water and mind control. From what I can see, you have fire and light." Cascadea said.

"And I can control and see ones aura see watch I'm gonna do it on that person who's talking to Kendall." Leslie said which made Cascadea laugh.

Leslie's eyes changed back to her normal color and looked at the person's aura which was a pink since he was looking at her which meant that he was in love. Then she changed it to a grey which means sadness and he started crying and the two just broke down laughing and Kendall sent them a shocked look.

"That was amazing!" Cascadea said.

"Yeah I know, its fun to do that when I'm bored or when I feel like it haha, I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends." Leslie said.

"Haha I have that feeling too, hey wanna practice together?" Cascadea said

"Ya know it c'mon" Leslie said and off they went to practice together.

After all the practice, everyone was told to go except for Leslie who was supposed to be talking to.

"Soo Leslie, why'd you do that to Kendall?" James asked.

"Well um let's see here shall we, he did something I wasn't ready for a I took advantage of that and yeah." Leslie simply said.

"Okay and why'd you do that thing with your eyes to his friend, yeah that's right I saw you make Dustin cry." James said.

"Oh so that's your name hmm, well I got bored and I just say a random person and I saw his Aura and so I changed it and yeah." Leslie said.

"How can you even do that?" The guy Dustin said.

"I don't really know but all I know right now it your aura is red but I can change that but I won't. I' m just gonna go now. Leslie said walking away but was cut off when a fire ball hit her in the back sending her to the ground.

"Ow what the hell was that for?! You don't want me to get mad do ya?!" Leslie yelled anger filling her veins.

"Wow just calm down it was only an accident." Kendall said batting his eyes like she did.

"You know what, I'm not even. But here's something funny." Leslie said and threw a light ball and changed his aura to a dark blue which meant confused and ran off with the others calling her name.

"Woo what a day." Leslie said walking into her room.

"Yeah I know. Omg I really like that James kid. He's really cute." Rosalie said

"Yeah? Well don't get your hopes up, he's a stuck up brat who only cares about himself and his friends but I did see something within him that meant he could like you." Leslie said and laid down on her bed.

"Wait how'd you know that? Like how he could like me?" Rosalie asked not believing her yet.

"Well have the power to control and see ones aura as well with fire and light where you practically saw almost killed Kendall" Leslie said.

"Oh okay then, but still those powers have never been known to the kind of ours so how do you have it like the controlling and seeing of one's aura?" Rosalie asked

"I don't really know and I know I wanna find that out too but I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll see you later." Leslie said walking out of the room which left Rosalie thinking what the heck just happened.


	10. The First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush therefore I don't own any of the OCS except for mine.  
**  
All's POV: 

While Leslie was walking she didn't really pay attention to where she was going so she walked into another person.

"Omg I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too here." Leslie said helping her up.

"It's fine really, I'm Riley, and you are?" Riley said

" I'm Leslie, known as the girl who almost killed trainer Kendall yesterday. "Leslie said.

"That was you? Haha that was the funniest thing ever, I just arrived here yesterday and I was at the field when I saw that but that was hilarious." Riley said.

"Haha why thank you. So what powers do you have?" Leslie asked.

"I have telekinesis and Telepathy, what about you? Well I know you have fire and light but there's something else." Riley said.

"Well I have this rare power, which is seeing and controlling ones aura don't ask how I got because I don't even know." Leslie said.

"Oh well hopefully we'll find out about it." Riley said.

"Yeah hopefully." Leslie said and they just walked and talked together.

*Later that day*

Riley and Leslie were still talking in the lobby until they heard a huge boom from outside. Everything went silent, no one spoke everyone came down from their rooms to the lobby, and just waited to see what would happen.

After 5 mins of waiting a guy dressed up in what looks like a military suit came in and spoke.  
"I am here for someone by the names of Riley, Kelsie, Elora, Cascadea, Leslie, and Rosalie. If you know those people bring them to me. That is all." The huge guy said.

The six girls all in different places were trembling, they were thinking what do they want and why they want it. Everyone started running around panicking and looking for the six.  
Leslie and Riley found the others grouped up in the corner and took them to a random room but soon find out it was Kendall's.

"Oh shit, what if he finds out we're in here." Kelsie says.

"Well then I'll take care of him but just don't worry about it everything will be fine I guarantee it" Leslie said.

"How the hell do you know it's not like you've been in a situation like this." Rosalie said.

"Uhm yes I have honey yes I have." Leslie said.

"Never call me honey." Rosalie said.

"Mommy what's going on?" Little Ariana said, "Are those big guys going to hurt us?"

"No sweetheart, I mean they are but they won't cause well WORK as a team to keep each other safe." Rosalie said to her daughter.

"Pft yeah like that's ever gonna happen." Riley said.

"Oh so you have a better plan and get killed yourself." Cascadea said.

"No but I'm probably better than you." Riley said.

"Oh you wanna go now huh huh? Leggo!" Cascadea said.

"GIRLS! Now is not the time!" Said Elora who has been quiet and watching this whole time.

"Whatever" they both mumbled.

They heard its clear being yelled by one of the trainers, but before they could exit Logan came in followed by an angry Kendall.

"We knew you girls would be in here, I had a feeling plus. Welcome to our room." Logan said.

"Yeah welcome." Kendall said glancing over to Leslie and gave her a dirty look in return he got one back.

"Look we're sorry, we came in here, and we just wanted to get away from the chaos." Elora said.

"It's fine, but Kendall isn't really happy with Leslie that's why he's like this." Logan said.

"We'll he deserved it." Leslie said quietly but Logan looked at her with a stern look.

"Well you girls go on get; we'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Logan said and they left but Kendall stopped Leslie.

"You stay. Now explain." Kendall said.

"Yes please I would like to know." Logan said

"Look there's nothing to explain, if there was I would tell you but there isn't so therefore see ya." Leslie said walking out the door until someone grabbed her wrist.

"This isn't over, Kaiden, it isn't over." Kendall said and she yanked her wrist away and just ran out crying at thinking how she wishes she was never born because she can't do anything right.

**A/N: Alright so I made Riley talk even though she can be nervous I just put her talking in here but other times I'll get her nervousness in there and yeah so hope ya liked and I'll post another chapter tomorrow, so peace Regina. **


	11. A Free Be Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush therefore I don't own the OCS except mine.**

All's POV: 

It was a beautiful day and everyone had a free be day which meant they could do anything they want for the whole day. Some went to the beach, some went shopping, some are doing training, and some are just being plain lazy.

Out on the training field were all of the six girls, just those six. Well with Rosalie's little daughter Ariana and the new trainers.

"I still wanna go sightseeing today though, Leslie wanna come with after we're done?" Cascadea asked.

"Oh heck ya! I love shopping; when it comes to shopping I go all fashionista haha." Leslie yelled from where she was standing.

"Awesome!" Cascadea said.

"Oh hey Cascadea, I dare you to go and ask one of the trainers to go with you guys but not the new ones cause they're to stuck up and mean." Riley said looking at the five that were watching them.

"Alright after we're done. Alright Leslie throw it!" Cascadea yelled using her water shield for when the fireball came and she hit it perfectly in the center.

"Haha that's sweet. Alright Rosalie your turn to go up against her." Cascadea said as Rosalie took her place.

"Woo Rosalie, Gimme all you got!" Leslie yelled and Rosalie turned invisible and ran to where Leslie was and poked her in the back.

"Haha very funny, my sister can do that. Hive me something better." Leslie said and once she said that she was pushed forcefully on the ground by the invisible force known as Rosalie.

"Very well very good my friend." Leslie said.

"Why thank you, oh and heads up that Dustin dude who loves you is coming over here." Rosalie said and disappeared and reappeared 15 secs later by the others.

"Awe look at that their flirting." Cascadea said

"Haha yeah we might have a couple upon us." Elora said.

"Haha yeah well she's probably controlling his Aura anyways so yeah know." Cascadea said.

"Yeah true, and awe lookie there he just kissed her cheek." Riley said.

"Awe she's blushing now" Rosalie said

"Awe to cute." Kelsey said.

***End of All's POV***

Leslie's POV:

After Rosalie said that Leslie turned around and there was Dustin standing right behind her.

"Hi there." Dustin said

"What do you want?" Leslie asked not in the mood

"Calm down alright, don't worry I'm not here to bash on you like the others did." Dustin said

"Still what do ya want?" Leslie said calming down a little.

"I just wanted to uh know if you wanted to uh go sightseeing with me today?" Dustin said

"Uhm I already have plans but some other day when in free, like tomorrow I'm free after practice." Leslie said. "But I should warn you I'm not ready for dating anyone, I may be 17 going on 18 but I'm still not ready."

"Alright see ya later beautiful." Dustin said and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Leslie blush.

***End of Leslie's POV***

All's PoV:

Leslie skipped over to where the girls were and they all just headed out an went shopping and in the middle of shopping Little Ariana fell asleep and they all just went back and rested until tomorrow.

**A/N: Here is another chapter of this story, im still not confident about this chapter but the next chapter will be I guarantee a better one so hope ya liked until next time, Regina. **


	12. The Unthinkable Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OCS and the storyline**

All's POV:

Everyone was out practicing for a few hours before they were set free. They were all having a blast since everyone is getting use to seeing the same people everyday now an everything is just going great.

"Hey Rosalie, where's Ariana? I forgot to give her something yesterday, because when we went out I forgot I bought her something." Cascadea said.

"Oh she's up in the room with Leslie who refused to come out today." Rosalie said.

"Hmm I wonder why, probably because Dustin asked her to hang out with her yesterday and say the look and his face and yeah." Cascadea said.

"Haha that may just be it." Rosalie said and then they went back with their partners and just practice until a five minute break was called.

"Wow I'm so tired." Riley said

"We'll that's what happens when we practice for an hour and running around." Elora said.

"Haha yeah I'm gonna say the same." Kelsie said.

"Haha hey where's Leslie at?" Riley asked.

"Oh I think she said she was sick or something." Cascadea said coming up in the little group circle. "Also Rosalie just went up to check on her daughter to see if she's doing okay with Leslie being there and all."

"Yeah no offense to Leslie but when she gets cranky woo that girl can do so much damage." Elora said

"I know right, let's go for a walk since we have like four minutes left." Kelsie said and they all nodded.

"Hey everything going okay in here?" Rosalie asked coming into the room.

"Yeah everything's fine, she's been asleep, she almost fell off the bed but I pushed her back a little." Leslie said sitting up against the window sill from where she was writing something.

"Awe thanks, I don't want her hurting herself even though she's strong enough for a three year old to push through it." Rosalie said kissing her daughter on her temple.

"So Leslie tell me, what's up on you not practicing today?"

"We'll you know, I need a break sometime, back from where I'm from, it's just I got a break one time and I guess I'm use to it then the next day I wouldn't feel very well and yeah." Leslie said.

"Oh well how long has this been going on?"Rosalie asked.

"About a month. But I'm not sick or anything it's just hard to explain. Go the bell just rung." Leslie said and Rosalie just shook her head and walked out the door.

"So what did she say?" Cascadea said.

"She didn't really say anything she just told me the stats about my daughter and all that." Rosalie said.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait you have a daughter?!" James said who was going to come ask one of them to train with him but overheard them.

"Maybe, I don't wanna talk about it right now." Rosalie said a little mad that he overheard.

"Oh no I'm letting you go that easily." James said.

"You know what you are a brat just like Leslie said and I didn't believe her but now I do." Rosalie said but didn't yell.

"Just get away from her James." Elora said.

"I'm just trying to protect you guys from harm that's all." James said.

"Yeah and? All you are is a stuck up brat, you may care about others but to us no." Rosalie said.

"James! Get away from them!" Leslie said coming out from nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?!" James said surprised.

"My room, here Ariana woke up and she wanted you, and yeah." Leslie said passing Ariana to Rosalie still looking at James, and then his friends came over.

"Is he bothering you girls?" Carlos said and they all nodded their heads.

"Ugh James we told you not to you idiot." Kendall said.

"We'll I'm just trying to protect them from her." James said pointing to Leslie.

"There's nothing wrong with Leslie." Cascadea said.

"Yeah sure nothing." Logan said in a hushed tone but Leslie heard it.

"Stop with the sarcasm. There's nothing wrong with me." Leslie said

"Ha yeah sure." Kendall said in the same tone as Logan.

"Ha ya okay Schmidt." Leslie said scoffing at him.

Then before you know it a fight started to break out between the two.

"You know what, I'm just gon-" Kendall said but got cut off when a light ball hit him.

"Haha gotcha Ken Dork." Leslie said and started walking off but got hit by a fire ball that sent her to ground again.

"Oh that's it." Leslie said under her breath and right then and there she burst but the girls held her back and said it was okay go get some rest. With one last glance at Kendall who was holding his arm from when the light ball hit him and ran off to her room and no one knew that would be the last time she would ever speak again.

**A/N: Tah Dah, haha alright I got bored and yeah this is what came out so this will be the last one until Saturday because I have to get my grades up and yeah so I'll be updating on the weekend from now on and yeah until next time, Regina **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC and storyline**

All's POV:

Today was the day where everyone went back to the battle field for training since they need a little more practice.

"Hey Rosalie and Leslie" Cascadea said.

"Hey Cascadea" only Rosalie said.

"Alright what's up with Kaiden?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, she just can't speak like that fight with Kendall really got to her and now she's silent." Rosalie said.

"Here I'll read her mind" said Riley.

'I have no idea what is going on right now. Help me please!' Leslie was saying in her head.

"She's saying she has no idea what is going on and needs help like now." Riley said.

"This can't be permanent do you?" Elora asked.

"I don't know, c'mon let's just get to the field." Kelsey said and off they went.

'Omg I can't believe this happened it happened once and it happened again ugh' Leslie said in her mind.

"Hey it'll be okay I promise sweetheart" Riley said and Leslie just nodded.

"Hey Riley, uh wanna practice with me?" Kendall asked.

"Uhm yeah sure." Riley said giving Leslie a sorry look and walked off with Kendall.

'Mmm I hate this will go on for weeks well only One week but till when I get all cranky like that it's just ugh' Leslie thought and started walking and watching everyone else until she saw little Ariana on the side lines.

"Hii" Ariana said and Leslie waved hi an say next to her and they just watched the others until someone sat down next to her.

"Hey Leslie how ya doing?" Kelsie said.

'Awesome' Leslie said but gave a thumbs up.

"You know you can speak to me right? No? Okay here write on this." Kelsie said and handed her a whiteboard and a marker.

'I can't speak because of my attack with Kendall yesterday and it'll only be for a week too.' Leslie wrote and Kelsie just nodded and went back to practice.

'Riley, I don't know if you blocked out your power yet but tell the others I'm going to my room with Ariana.' Leslie thought in her head with hopes of her listening. Then she was off to her room with Rosalie's daughter.

"Hey Riley, what's up with Kaiden? She seems off." Kendall said.

"First off don't call her by her last name and second she's just having a bad week so far." Riley said.

"Yeah I can tell, plus I've heard that she's not talking because of the fight we had." Kendall said

"How'd you know that?" Riley asked shocked.

"Logan he has a tendency of reading people's minds from far away when they're in a group." Kendall said.

"Ah, well you guys need to lay off her back I'm pretty sure she didn't have a good past but then again she probably did but still." Riley said and Kendall just shrugged and they went back to practice.

'Ugh I hate this' Leslie said as Rosalie and Emilie came walking in.

"Hey Leslie, oh jeez you seem sad cause I can feel what you're feeling right now." Rosalie said.

'Don't you dare change me emotion, if you do I swear Rosalie.' Leslie wrote on her whiteboard.

"I wasn't haha calm down. What's my little Ariana doing?" Rosalie said and went to go see what her daughter was doing.

"Hey girl, you're going to be okay right?" Emilie asked.

'Yeah I'll be alright, this only lasts for a week and since the week is almost over ya know.' Leslie wrote down on her whiteboard.

"You know I can see what people are thinking right?" Emilie said and Leslie just shook her head no.

"Haha it's alright love, oh by the way that Dustin kid as looking for you today he looked kind of down." Emilie said.

'He did!? Wow that's a shock!' Leslie thought.

"Yeah I know, haha and he even asked about you too." Emilie said smiling since she knows how to get people's voice back.

"He did omg this is awesome!" Leslie yelled but surprised her voice is back "How'd you do that?!"

"I have my ways of getting people to talk again." Emilie said smiling.

"Thank you so much I love you. Even though I met you like a week ago." Leslie said hugging Emilie and then she had to go so they hugged goodbye and she left.

"So you got your voice back?" Rosalie said.

"Yup" Leslie said knowing what she would probably say next since she has a devilish grin on her.

**A/N: Here is another chapter, not too sure on this one, I was tired and I just thought of something so hope ya liked and until; next time, Regina **


	14. Apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush nor the other OCS except for mine and the story line  
**  
All's POV:

"C'mon get up Leslie!" Rosalie said for the last hundredth time.

"I don't wanna, and besides I don't want to see him." Leslie said pulling the blankets up closer to her.

"Ugh I didn't want to do this but..." Rosalie said about to change Leslie's emotion from tired to happy.

"Okay okay fine I'm up gosh." Leslie said getting up and going to take a shower.

"Ariana sweetheart, c'mon you too get up, you're going over to Cascadea's room." Rosalie said to her daughter.

"But mommy, I don't wanna." Ariana said.

"C'mon it'll only be for a couple hours since she doesn't have to practice today." Rosalie said.

"Fine mama." Ariana said getting up and having Rosalie change her for the day.

Once they were ready Rosalie, Ariana and Leslie all walked out of the room to go to Cascadea's for a bit.

With the Guys:

"C'mon Kendall bro, we have to get you ready." James said.

"Yeah get up." Logan said

"But I don't want to see the little brat." Kendall said.

"We know just c'mon, please do it for us." Carlos said while Kendall was sitting up.

"Do I have too?" Kendall said

"Yes you do." All the boys said which made Kendall sigh and get up to go shower.

"Oh gosh things are gonna go terrible I can just feel it." Dustin said and the others nodded.

"I just hope they work this out and fast, like seriously though he's the one that practically started it all the time." Logan said.

"Yeah true c'mon lets go she'll be here any minute." Carlos said and they all walked out leaving Kendall waiting for her.

All's POV:

'Knock knock' Leslie knocked on the door waiting for Kendall to answer.

"Come in!" Kendall said

Leslie walked in and sat on the bed next to his.

"Okay look I'm just gonna come out and say it, I'm sorry that I've been a bitch to you lately, it's just I'm not use to having someone like you around here with those kind of powers." Kendall said

"Look Kendall, it's okay I understand my powers are probably the most rare well except fire but ya know, it's just I'm not use to this environment yet. I'm sorry also for being a little brat" Leslie said.

"Yeah I understand, you being taken away from home I bet you miss your family and friends, I know I did when I first came here when I was 12 to train." Kendall said

"But you got use to it, I will never get use to this ever Kendall, you see back from where I'm from I was a princess, just enjoying life with family and friends, I'm not from America, or earth I'm not use to it. "Leslie said tearing up remembering her mom and sister.

"Hey it's alright okay? Everyone here comes from other places other planets its not just you okay darling?" Kendall said wiping her tears away while she just nodded.

"Omg Leslie your eyes are like a green orange like the color of them." Kendall said since once she opened her eyes.

"I know they do that when I feel loved or scared of something and I don't know why." Leslie said putting her hand to her forehead.

"Hey you feel alright?" Kendall said

"Yeah I'm fine, I I gotta go see ya Kendall." Leslie said but was stopped by Kendall holding her wrist.

"No stay, you need to rest, and I'm not letting you go up there by yourself." Kendall said.

"No I can't, I just I'm sorry I gotta-"Leslie was starting to say but fainted in the process and

Kendall just laid her down on Logan's bed and let her rest.

"How do you think the talk is going?" Riley said

"I don't know, I really don't I hope they work things out." Elora said.

"Yeah the feud between them is like tense, like every time they see each other they like hate each other. Then again their from two different worlds." Cascadea said.

"Haha yeah true." Elora said.

"Hey guys, what if their fighting? Like not getting along, her life would be horrible after that." Rosalie said

"I highly doubt it, their probably talking things out like they're suppose too." Kelsie said pointing it out.

"Yeah possibly but you've seen Leslie, she'll try and kill anyone who gets in her way when she's cranky with those light balls of hers." Cascadea said.

"Yeah true true. Well girls I better be heading back to my room see if she's there is not then I'll just wait and yeah." Rosalie said.

"Okay sees ya later." They all said and her and Ariana left to go back to her room.

An hour has passed and Leslie was still not in her room so Rosalie went to go see what was up with that.

"Hey its Rosalie let me in please?!" Rosalie shouted in front of the door.

"It's open!" Logan yelled.

"Okay where's Kaiden at?" Rosalie said.

"Right there, she passed out like not to long ago and we have no idea why and Logan can't even get into her thoughts." Kendall said.

"What did you do to her?" Rosalie said.

"Look Rosalie, we said sorry to each other she was starting to go and then her eye color changed and she just straight out fainted." Kendall said.

"Ugh Logan do you think-"Rosalie said but was cut off by a No from Logan. "Why not?"  
"I'm not doing it and that's final, I'm not gonna hurt her your really sweet to her and you know that you just wanted those two to work it out that was the plan, and you made it happen." Logan simply said brushing a hair out of Leslie's face.

"But can you just use your telepathic skills to ya know." Rosalie said

"I can't it doesn't work that way." Logan said

"Okay fine, but if she finds out about me asking you to do this I'm saying it was you." Rosalie said and walked out the door.  
**  
A/N: okay so I kind of made Rosalie's character sound like a bad guy but that wasn't my intention but still it just happened to sound that way she's just trying to help that's all, okay so anyways hoped ya like and always until next time peace, Regina.**


	15. Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush nor the other OCS except for mine and the story line

All's POV:

"Come on Rosalie please tell me I won't tell anyone else." Leslie said trying to make her spill on her past with the other girls in the room and since it was night time well evening they had to keep quiet still.

"I said no and that's final girls, now just please." Rosalie said still trying to make the girls go away.

"Please just make it short and simple you don't have to tell us all of your past." Riley said.

"Still not going to say, and you can't make me or read my mind so don't even think about it." Rosalie said.

"You know I can change your aura right it's just like changing emotions but different." Leslie said.

"How?" Rosalie said

"It hurts more than anything else, more than you changing emotions." Leslie said with a quick smirk.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then ill tell you a LITTLE bit of my past." Rosalie said.

"I'm so sorry about this Cascadea" Leslie said

"It's okay, hit me I'll try not to block it." Cascadea said preparing for it.

Leslie closed her eyes then reopened then and they were a dull grey and looked at Cascadea and her aura was a orange which meant scared and she looked her in her eyes and changed it to a blue which meant depressed and Cascadea tensed up and started whimpering then it stopped and she was all depressed.

"Haha okay I'll admit that was cool but it looked really painful." Elora said.

"It was really painful." Cascadea said changing back to her normal self.

"Alright now you, tell us a little bit about your past." Leslie said going to sit on the window sill of her room.

"Okay so it all started when I was a senior I was a cheerleader and I was dating a wonderful man who was a quarter back, and then I got pregnant, then I found out how he was just using me with my friend Janelle, then my friend that I was going out with dies in war and that's all I'm gonna tell you for now." Rosalie said tearing up a little

"Awh I'm sorry, Rosalie, I didn't know." Leslie said hugging her

"How could you? I never tell people about my past that's why I try and not get close with anyone

I'll try and be best friends with people but I'll never be close." Rosalie said picking up Ariana and putting her in her lap.

"Awe, well it's getting late, I think we should be going, and I'm really really sorry Rosalie, truth." Kelsie said giving her a hug and heading out.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, I'll see ya tomorrow and you too Leslie." Cascadea said giving them a hug and walking out too.

"Yeah like they said, we would never hurt you ever, see ya tomorrow girls." Elora said an gave them each a hug and all three of them left.

Rosalie locked the door behind her and picked up her daughter and went into the other room and laid her sleeping daughter down and closed the door.

"Listen Rosalie, I'm really sorry I just-" Leslie started but Rosalie held up her hand.

"It's fine really Leslie, let's just stop talking about it before I break down." Rosalie said.

"Okay okay, so how was training?" Leslie said changing then subject.

"Pretty good pretty good, you know we miss you out there, even though you're weak right now since you fainted earlier we still missed you." Rosalie said sitting next to her.

"Yeah so I've heard haha." Leslie said sifting so her back was against the wall and her legs were scrunched up to her chest.

"So tell me a little about your past?" Rosalie said

"M-my past, I can't not right now I'm gonna cry If I do." Leslie said.

"C'mon it'll be alright just a little bit of it." Rosalie said and she saw Leslie nod her head a little.

"So I grew up In a world far away from here, it was called Planet Fortress, I was the princess and so is my sister, I loved it there and I promised when I was little that if I ever left I would never forget about them and I never had and never will, I still cry about it, also when I lived there I was practically homeschooled so I never really had any friends so when I came to the real world here I was scared, bubbly, and still am frightened that I'll be rejected again and that is all I can tell you there's more but that's all I'm saying." Leslie said tearing up a whole lot.

"It's okay sweetheart, I think you should get some sleep I'll be in my room if you need anything okay?" Rosalie said

"Alright, I guess, oh hey wait." Leslie said stopping her before going through her door on the right of her bed.

"Yes?" Rosalie said.

"I never got how old you were." Leslie said

"Haha I'm 22, how old are you?" Rosalie said

"Oh wow you're older then me I'm 17 I'll be 18 on March 5th" Leslie said climbing into bed.

"Ah well you're not that much younger, you're like well let's see ill be 23 this year so your like 5 years younger" Rosalie said.

"Yeah good night Rosalie." Leslie said and shut off the light and Rosalie went back into her room and lay down with her daughter.

At around 8:00 pm everyone was asleep from exhaustion and all that could be heard was a small clinking sound from the mini fridge that was in the kitchen. (Btw, since they're practically at a hotel the rooms are like deluxe apartments so just think of it as a two bedroom apartment or a college dorm with a door separating the rooms.) Then all of a sudden the bell rung and Rosalie grunted since her room was connected to the hallway of the door they walk out of and walked down the hallway to get the door and was surprised on who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?!" Rosalie whispered/yelled.

"I came to visit, and why are you whispering are you with another guy or something?" Drake her ex said stepping in.

"No idiot, MY daughter is sleeping in here in her room and if I was with another guy It wouldn't be any of your concern." Rosalie said.

"Oh well nice place you got here Rosie, so can we just talk please?" Drake said and Rosalie thought he was lying but his emotions showed that he wasn't and she sighed and just nodded and she let him in and he used his telekinesis powers to close the door which made Rosalie shake her head fighting a smile. She knew when Ariana grew up she would have some crazy cool powers.

"Okay so you know how Janelle was practically a sl**, well she totally blackmailed me and made me sleep with her and date her, because she found out about the ya know." Drake said and it was a secret just between her and him.

"Why didn't you even tell me this earlier?" Rosalie said rubbing her temples.

"Because that was just your personal business." Drake said making her tear up a little so he pulled her chin up and kissed her until she heard Ariana screaming for her and she looks back at Drake.

"Is there any way we could talk later tonight?" Rosalie asked.  
He gets up and looks at her,

"I'm sorry, can't, I leave tonight to start playing games." Drake said as he was a professional football player. He kisses her one last time.

"Take care of Aria for me, okay Rosie?" Drake said and she nodded and kissed him back.

"I Love You." Rosalie said but as soon as the words came out she was shocked that she even said that, it also even shocked Drake a little until he smirked and said

"Love you too Rosalie." Then left to get ready for the night.


	16. Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush nor the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

"Alright Blondie you can do it." Riley said since she was practicing with Leslie

"I can't, I can't do this." Leslie said with a fire ball mixed with light.

"Yes you can throw it trust me just throw it at the wall." Riley said and Leslie nodded her head closed her eyes and throw the fire and light ball straight at the wall.

"Perfect! Now all you need is to practice on someone who has the ability of water." Riley said

"Oh hey look, CASCADEA!" Leslie yelled to get her attention and she came running over.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Cascadea said.

"We'll I need you to be a shield for me cause I'm practicing Leslie for her strength." Riley said

"Love too come on let's go by the wall." Cascadea said as Leslie was making another fire and light ball.

"Any time Les Mis!" Cascadea yelled and since she was standing by a puddle she brought up the water and made it into a shield ass Leslie threw her ball and made a perfect target not hurting any of the girls.

"That was awesome!" Leslie yelled

"It sure as hell was! You could've killed me since light doesn't do well with water Les Mis." Cascadea yelled.

"Sorry" Leslie said and ran over to them.

"It's alright." Cascadea said.

"Hey the trainers want us to go to this gathering so come on." Rosalie said and they ran to the spot and to the front.

"Heyy girls." James said

"Hi"Rosalie and the others said at different times.

"Alright, check check." Kendall said into the mic. "Hello everyone, I'm Kendall Schmidt, and I brought you here to say some good and bad news."

"Just say it already Schmidt." A girl called out

"We'll the good news is that you guys are going to get the weekends off from now on," Kendall said and everyone cheered, "but the bad news is there is a war coming not a big war like the one that's going on now between the worlds but a big enough war to kill or hurt enough of you" He ended which made everyone panic

"Hey! Calm down!" Rosalie said and everyone shut up, "we can all do this if we train hard and long enough!"

"Okay you're dismissed." Kendall said and everyone went back to the small training field.

**A/N: So this was out of my tiredness once again and yeah so yeah that's all I have to say so peace. **


	17. Training 101

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush nor the other OCS except for mine and the story line**  
  
All's POV:

"Les Mis, wake up sweets." Rosalie said shaking her lightly

"Do I have too?" Leslie said groaning.

"Yes now get up or else my daughter will come into this room and jump on you." Rosalie said smirking.

"I'd rather not get up and say I did cause I'm going to die anyways what's the point." Leslie said.

"Oh Les Mis, you're not going to die." Rosalie said

"But I am, I'm to weak to fight in battle I can't." Leslie said.

"Oh sweets, you'll be fine you may not be as powerful as the others but to me you are trust me, now come on Les Mis." Rosalie said helping her up out of bed since she flopped back down.

"Thanks." Leslie said

"Welcome." Rosalie said

"I have a question, "Leslie starts, "why so you guys call me Les Mis?"

"Oh because it's fun, and instead of calling you Les we just put the Mis and yeah." Rosalie said.

"Oh okay." Leslie said as they walked onto the field, Ariana was with Kendall for the day.

"Hey Les Mis, wanna practice with me maybe?" Dustin asked and she looked at the others and they were nodding their heads.

"I'd love to Dustin." Leslie said and took his hand and got lead out onto the field.

"They are like so perfect for each other." Elora said

"I know I wonder what his powers are. Well we'll figure it out later. Come on." Riley said and ran to the others to their partners to practice.

"Yeahh I know." Leslie said since they had a break.

"So Les Mis, tell me what Dustin's powers are since he's over there." Cascadea said

"Well one is water, another is light like me, and he has Fire." Leslie said

"Ah so the only thing you don't have is water and if you did that would've been awesome." Rosalie said

"Yep" Leslie said

"Heyy girls." Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall said while Dustin pulled Leslie into his lap to make room since he just sat down also.

"Mommy!" Ariana squealed and sat on Rosalie's lap.

"Hey cutie, how's your day been?" Rosalie asked

"Awesome Mommy, Kindle fed me breakfast n yea" Ariana said making the while group giggle.

"We'll that's nice of Kendall, thanks." Rosalie said

"No problem." Kendal said they just talked until they heard the bell to start practicing again. So Rosalie put her daughter on the sidelines with Elora who wasn't practicing for the rest of the day and they all practiced together.

"Alright Leslie and Cascadea first." Kendall said

"Okay." They both said and ran far away from them.

"Whenever you're ready girls!" James shouted while they had a water shield around them knowing Leslie will use fire balls.

"Okay so I'll go first with my water then you'll go second unless you wanna do our other ones first." Cascadea said.

"Our other powers first its only reasonable." Leslie said and Cascadea nodded.  
Cascadea went first and used her mind control on Dustin.

'I command you to walk into a wall." Cascadea said making Dustin walked into the wall and everyone fell down laughing.

"Nice one Cades! Leslie go!" Riley yelled and she nodded her head and looked at the first person she saw and it was Rosalie.

Leslie was at first like why was she so confused since her color was a dark forest green. So

Leslie closed her eyes and her eyes turned to a dull blue and moved you hands in a wave position and changed her aura to a light green which meant brilliant.

"Sweet! Leslie!" Kelsie said.

"That hurt Kaiden!" Rosalie yelled after getting back to her normal self.

"Oops sorry!" Leslie yelled back laughing at her reaction.

"Now use you're other powers!"They all yelled.

"Alright!" The two yelled and Leslie made a light ball and Cascadea made a water ball.

"You guys might want to watch out one this one!" Cascadea yelled as Leslie concentrated on bringing the water into the light ball but instead she took a few steps to the right

"Alright Throw it! "Leslie yelled making Cascadea confused

"What? Are you crazy?! You'll faint if you do this!" Cascadea yelled to her.

"Trust me!" Leslie yelled and she Cascadea threw her water ball and Leslie ran as fast as she could and jumped to add light in it then fell while it crashed in the wall.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Cascadea said as she saw Leslie just do that without knowing she could.

"I did it." Leslie said as she started to see dark dots in her vision and the last thing she heard was her name being called.

"LESLIE!" They all shouted before she blacked out.

**A/N: Okay so I couldn't stop myself from writing that I had too otherwise it would've bothered me not knowing I did and this was me typing fast since I have to go to a dance rehearsal and yeah nothing big it's just for a grade. So I hope ya enjoyed and until next time, Regina**.


	18. Another unexpected visit

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line.**

Leslie's POV:

I was running. Running from my ex best friend that I grew up with since he turned to the dark side. I am running so fast I can't even hear my own heartbeat.

"Leslie get back here!" He said I just ran faster.

All of a sudden I see a light right in front of me. It caught me.

"Now now Leslie, we wouldn't want to try and get away from me now." He said with a light ball in his hand.

"Don't you dare Cade; you do that I'll kill you." I said

"Oh? Well last time I recall you were a weakling now hmm but you are gradually growing stronger and I will always came back for you." Cade said just as he was about to through the light ball I automatically jerked up awake. "I'll be back for you!" Was still trailing in her mind.

All's POV:

"Leslie! Oh my gosh you're okay." Cascadea said giving a huge hug.

"Yeah we're all glad you're okay." Riley said giving her a hug along with the others

"I'm confused, what happened?" Leslie asked

"You ran and threw a light ball to go into a water ball and you hit the ground hard and blacked out because of the impact and your powers weakening." Riley said

"Ohh that makes a lot of sense now, but I have this bad feeling right now." Leslie said

"About what?" Rosalie said

"We might get a visitor today."Leslie said laying her head back down on her bed.

"Well you guys should go, we will see ya in a few days since we both don't have practice for a couple days." Rosalie said and they all said okay gave hugs and left.

"Rosalie why are you always confused?" Leslie asked suddenly which made Rosalie stop from going to her room.

"It's nothing Leslie. You don't need to worry about anything." Rosalie said

"I know but I'm just trying to get use to this you being confused since ya know I can see your aura is driving me insane with the forest greenish color" Leslie said

"It's just something has come up again in my life and I'm just so confused right now." Rosalie said

"Alright its okay it's just so unusual but go ahead you can leave now" Leslie said and Rosalie nodded and left leaving Leslie there to rest.

It was around 5:30 in the afternoon when Leslie was sleeping and Rosalie was in her room and Ariana was watching TV when there was a knock and Ariana got it.

"Hey there cutie, is your roommate Leslie around?" A man dressed in a tee shirt, leather jacket, and red skinny jeans said.

"Uh my mommy waid to not talk to trangers." Little Ariana said but said it all babbled up.

"Well I'm not a stranger now am I, I'm Cade what's your name?" Cade said

"I can't say sawry." Ariana said which my Cade a little tense

"Hey Ariana, who's at the... Oh hi I'm Rosalie you are?" Rosalie said picking up Ariana

"I'm a good 'friend' of Leslie's may I see her." Cade said

"Well she's sleeping right now so no." Rosalie said getting a bad vibe from him.

"Please it'll only be a second." Cade said

"Fine a couple minutes then your out." Rosalie said stepping aside to let him in then closing the door.

"Her room is right down there on the right." Rosalie said

"Thank you" he said and walked into her room.

In the room with Leslie and Cade:

"Leslie Marie Kaiden wake up." Cade said hitting her with electricity

"Ow what the hell was th- what the hell are you doing here?" Leslie yelled but quietly enough so Rosalie wouldn't here.

"I told you I would come back for you didn't I?" Cade said smirking as Leslie sat at the window sill with her feet dangling.

"Yeah but ugh how'd you know I was here?" Leslie said her eyes turning a bright shade of green blue.

"Oh I have my ways, so are you ready for the fight?" Cade said smirking when Leslie gasped

"That that's your army how the hell wait what!?" Leslie said

"Yeah I know right, I'll I always find you no matter what Les until I get what I wanted and that is your necklace that you always wear." Cade said

"Ha yea sure your getting this off me, there is no way in hell you are going to get this." Leslie said

"Oh but I will Leslie, I will and you know it." Cade said sitting next to her and she scooted away

"Don't be shy I won't bite Leslie." Cade said but she just still scooted away

"Yeah? Well I don't care about you anymore this is my time to shine brighter than a shooting star no matter what happens." Leslie said calming down since Cade has a power to calm people down and relax

"Yeah? Well then I might consider my army to come a little earlier than expected or maybe later I don't know yet." Cade said

"Yeah well we will all be ready when you guys come." Leslie said

"I sure do hope so because I also have Brad with me and I know you like him cause you're wearing that bracelet that he gave you that says 'War is Peace for the Soul'" Cade said making a point

"That doesn't mean anything Cade just get the hell out." Leslie said as she scooted to the head of her bed since he was getting closer to her.

"Maybe I don't want to Les." Cade said a little aggravated.

"Too bad." Leslie said and threw a light ball at him.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Cade said and picked her up and transported to the battle field they have.

"Leave me alone!" Leslie said throwing a light and fire ball.

"You know that doesn't hurt me right." Cade said grabbing her hips and pulling her close then using his electricity powers making her weak.

"I may be weak since I haven't found my true strength yet but that doesn't mean you have to do this." Leslie said standing up.

"My poor poor Leslie why am I ever to do with you." Cade said coming up behind her and had a electric ball in his hands but she felt it.

"Don't think about it." She said spinning around and hitting him with a fireball.  
Soon everyone was watching the fight between them

"Stop! You're hurting her! Please!" Cascadea yelled as Leslie was getting shocked to death.

"Cascadea don't, it only hurts more." Leslie said loud enough for her and the others to hear.

"I can't, I can't watch this I gotta do something." Cascadea said and ran out onto the field and throw a water ball at Cade.

"Ah your friends with water head eh? Well let's see how she'll like this." Cade said and threw a light ball at Cascadea.

"Close one shocker boy." Cascadea said "you mess with her you mess with me"

"Okay fine you can have this worthless thin back I don't want her but I'll be back non the less so see ya around." Cade said and transported back to wherever he came from and Leslie collapsed defeated.

"Why? Why'd you let him in?" Leslie said to Rosalie and walked back to their room and fell asleep on the bed hoping everything will be better the next day.

**A/N: Well this came out of nowhere because I wrote it in school and yeah we were learning about physics I think of how water and electricity reacts or something and this came up so yeah random chapter for now I guess so until next time, Regina. Oh and for my other story I'm thinking I'll put two chapters up tonight after my homework is done since high school is stupid and too much work for me **


	19. Resting day

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

Leslie was out in the courtyard just resting on a swing just thinking about what might happen when this war actually starts and how she is going to see her old best friends. As she was just relaxing she heard voices in the distance so she hid behind a bush.

"I know I just wonder though" One said which sounded like Rosalie

"Yeah but you know you have to give her time Rose." Another said which was Riley

"But still Riley, I should not have let him in from the beginning." Rosalie said.

"Like I said just give her time and she'll be fine. Besides I have a feeling things might get a lot worse for her and she has to do it herself without he friends she just has to find her strength." Riley said

'Ha yah you got that right Riley.' Leslie said in her mind but Riley heard and turned around to where she was.

"Leslie? What are you doing?" Riley said as Leslie came out from behind the bush.

"Oh you know just chilling, hanging, thinking." Leslie said.

"Look Les Mis I'm sorry for letting him in I didn't know he was capable of doing that and I knew I had a bad feeling about him but..." Rosalie said but got caught off

"I know you didn't mean too and I know you didn't know he was. Oh and yeah he has this power of charming people it's like one of the most rarest powers ever almost even considered forbidden but not exactly." Leslie said

"Okay I just... Never mind I'll ask later I'm just confused on this whole situation right now and my situations and yeah but would you like to come get some coffee with us?" Rosalie said

"I'd love too." Leslie said and off they went to get some coffee and just look around a little at the mall since they have a couple days off except for Cascadea, Kelsey, and Elora for more training purposes along with a whole bunch of others too.

When they got back it was around 3 O'clock and they just talked and laughed until four when Riley left to go back to her room.

"So Leslie, who was that Cade guy?" Rosalie said while Leslie was playing with Ariana who just woke up 15 minutes ago from her two hour long nap.

"Oh he's just well was my best friend we use to be close but then we got into a fight and I don't care about him anymore." Leslie said with a straight face knowing it was true.

"Leslie I can see it in your eyes you still care about him but you know he's no good." Rosalie said

"Pffft yeah sure like I can still see your aura is still forest green and I know you still have that someone in your mind." Leslie said throwing a ball for Ariana to catch

"Okay yeah, I don't want to fight but ya know I'm just saying I can see it in your eyes also that your scared of something else." Rosalie said

"But that's the thing it is something else but you'll have to find out when it's time in a couple days to train again." Leslie said

"You do know your birthday Is in 3 days though right?" Rosalie said

"Yeah I know and I can't wait either." Leslie said and Rosalie just nodded and went to watch some TV with her daughter.

"Mommy?" Ariana asked

"Yes darling?" Rosalie said

"Is Eslie okay? Because she doesn't wook okay to me." Ariana said

"Yeah she's okay Aria. Just a little shaken up that's all." Rosalie said as Ariana cuddled up to her

"Mommy?" Ariana said

"Yes Aria?" Rosalie said

"When do I get powers? I know you get powers but I want it." Ariana asked

"Oh sweets hopefully soon when you four or five maybe sometime this year." Rosalie said

"Okay mama." Ariana said and just snuggled back up to her mommy.

"Hey Leslie where ya going?" Rosalie asked

"I'm going out for awhile just to clear my mind. I'll be back when it's getting dark." Leslie said and Rosalie nodded and Leslie left to go down by the lake.

**A/N: Yep here is another chapter of this story I'm seriously going to have to stop writing because of school so it might be a week until I update this and my other story so yeah until next time, Regina. **


	20. Relaxation Day part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line  
**  
All's POV:

The next day was a little hectic for Leslie, Rosalie, and Ariana. They were all setting up for Leslie's birthday day party a day early so they don't have to do the day of while everyone else is training.

"Mommy! Where should I put the banner at?" Ariana asked Rosalie

"Here let me help." Rosalie said lifting up Ariana so she could put the banner up while Leslie came around to tape it up.

"There we go" Rosalie said and put Ariana down as she ran off to help put confetti on the table.

"Eslie? Can you help me with the 'fetti?" Ariana asked

"Yeah sure here you just pull the string and pop there it goes." Leslie said helping her pull each of the strings till she got the hang of it.

"Alright alright lets take a break." Rosalie said

"Okay, let's go watch TV alright?" Leslie said to Ariana

"In your room 'lease? I love your room Eslie." Ariana said

"Okay okay fine lets go." Leslie said and left a giggling Rosalie there as she watched Aria drag Leslie into her room.

In Leslie's room:

"Eslie?" Ariana said

"Yes Aria?" Leslie said

"Can you show me a power of yours pwease?" Ariana said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Awe yeah sure. Okay so this one is light so here hold out your hands it won't hurt I promise." Leslie said and Ariana stuck out her hands.

"Okay now what?" Ariana said

"Put these on," Leslie said handing her gloves and she immediately put them on, "Alright now don't be scared okay?" Ariana nodded her head as Leslie shook her hands and made a light ball.

"Whoa that's so kewl. Eslie can you make it grow smaller?" Ariana said

"I can try but I don't know if it'll be accurate Aria." Leslie said and focused on the light ball but ended up throwing it instead and it went crashing around the room so Leslie grabbed Ariana and curled up in a ball with her so it doesn't hit her.

Soon enough Ariana couldn't breath so Leslie let her put her head out and all of a sudden the light ball stopped right in front Ariana.

"Eslie... Eslie wook" Ariana said which made Leslie look at it was floating in mid air while Ariana was watching it.

"Oh my god Ariana how are you... Oh my god... ROSALIE GET IN HERE YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Leslie yelled for Rosalie

"What what something wr..." Rosalie stopped mid sentence to see her daughter looking at the light ball not taking her eyes off of it.

"She's making it levitate watch, and I don't know how she's doing it." Leslie said

"Oh my gosh she's got her powers oh my gosh." Rosalie said

"From the look of it the powers are forbidden which you probably already knew." Leslie said

"Yeah but how... What kind are they?" Rosalie asked

"I believe when someone throws a power ball she can stop it with her eyes and levitate it that's like a forbidden power I wonder... Aria throw it." Leslie did and Ariana moved her head a little bit and Leslie caught it.

"Yep it's a forbidden power." Leslie said in amusement on how Ariana could do that then shaking her heads since the light was burning her skin.

"Wow that's so cool I can't believe this I have to tell..." Rosalie trailed off and Leslie smirked at it

"You have to tell the others." Leslie said

"No we can't not just yet." Rosalie said

"Okay whatever you say I'm gonna go to the fields and train for a little while." Leslie said and left skipping down the hall.

"Whew that was close." Rosalie said and picked up her daughter and went to go take a nap for a little bit.

**A/N: Sorry I had to do that I just had too haha so yeah hope ya like and yeah so until next time peace. **


	21. Relaxation Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line  
**  
All's POV:

"Hey Leslie, you should really stop." Logan said walking over to her

"Have you been watching me?" Leslie asked while Logan handed her a towel and they went to go sit down.

"Yeah I have, your strong Les Mis." Logan said

"Yeah I know but not strong enough when I was younger I was told I was strong but there's another power within me that includes light and I can feel It but it won't come out." Leslie said

"Give it time, that is all it needs just give it time see what happens." Logan said

"Okay well I should be going to my room." Leslie said but Logan stopped her

"How about since its your birthday, we go get some coffee then head to your room since its only like one an you've been practicing since ten." Logan said and Leslie nodded and of they went.

In the girl's room:

"Rosalie where do I put the cake?" Elora asked

"Oh put it on the counter." Rosalie said helping Kelsey with the balloons.

"Hey do you girls need help with the ribbons?" Kendall asked

"Yes please." Riley said.

"Hey guys 15 more minutes then I think we should be done and we can text Logan." Rosalie said

"Okay that's fine" Dustin said.

They were finishing the last touches so Kendall texted Logan it's time and soon enough everyone was hiding and the two walked in.

"Oh gosh it's dark in here." Leslie said and turned on the lights and everyone yelled Surprise.

"Awe you guys thanks so much." Leslie said hugging everyone.

"Well now it is your 18th birthday so why not throw you one?" Dustin said

"Hold on wait this was your idea?" Leslie asked

"Technically yes but all of us pitched in" Dustin said

"Awe thanks Dustin," Leslie said giving a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you guys too."

"You're welcome Leslie" they all said but at different times.

"Well let's party shall we?!" Leslie said and they all nodded and just had a good time.

All's POV:

Soon they went out to the training field and just laid down and look up at the stars. Rosalie was in between James and Harley, Harley was in between Rosalie and Kendall, Leslie was in between Dustin and Logan all holding hands for some odd reason, Elora was in between Kelsey and Cascadea and then Carlos was laying beside Cascadea, then Riley was with a sleeping Ariana.

"This is beautiful." Elora said

"I know isn't it?" Kendall said next

"You know if I wasn't even here right now you would have not met me" Rosalie said

"Well duh if we didn't have these stupid powers we wouldn't be in this mess." Leslie said

"Now Leslie don't say that, you were born with these powers yes you may have lives on a different planet but it doesn't stop you from being you." Logan said removing his hand from hers and placing her head on his chest.

"Yeah I know but still we wouldn't even be in this world fight if it wasn't for..." Leslie started but trailed off knowing not to say her ex best friends name "and I ever becoming friends."

"Yeah we know but don't worry it'll be okay." Kelsey assured her.

"I hope so, I really do." Leslie said and they just laid in the silence for a little bit.

"Uhm Leslie why is your hand like glowing." Elora asked

"Oh I don't know it's strange but yeah know." Leslie said

"Well you should shake your hands and see why" Cascadea said an Leslie nodded and stood up and went a couple feet away from them and shook her hands. When she shook them she created a light ball with sparks.

'Whoa this is so unreal' Leslie said in her mind.

"I know it is unreal" Riley said coming closer to her

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Logan and the others.

"I just wanna see" Riley said and looked at the ball closer.

"This is not happening. This is not happening!" Leslie said

"Oh my gosh Leslie are those your true powers omg." Kendall said

"Guys come see this it won't hurt you." Riley said with Ariana in her arms.

They all came to see the ball her hands and just stared at amazed.

'See mom I can find my true powers' Leslie said I her mind and Riley just smirked then shut her powers off.

"Your parents would be very proud of you right now." Riley said touching her shoulder and Leslie nodded and shook her hands and they just went back to watching the stars.

Unknown POV:

"She's getting more powerful." One said

"Don't worry she won't even know what'll hit her." Another said

"Yeah I know I just I don't like this feeling I have about this." The first one said

"Dude do you still have feelings for her really Brad really?" The second one said

"Yes Cade I think I am she's so beautiful and such." Brad said

"Don't get to involved with her Brad just stick with the plan." Cade said

"Okay whatever lets go get the army ready for the next few days." Brad said

"Yes lets" Cade said and they both walked away thinking its almost time to take that one thing that was taken away from them.

**A/N: Here s another chapter of this story uhm ill get the other story chapters up once I'm done writing it I'm thinking tomorrow at the latest because im getting ready to throw an early birthday party so yeah anyways peace. **


	22. Relaxation day 4

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

"Leslie... Leslie get up we have visitors." Rosalie said as she smiled at the two

"I don't wanna can I just stay in bed and sleep." Leslie said

"No, come on Les Mis." Dustin said sitting her up.

"I don't feel too well." Leslie said

"Come on it'll be okay into the living room we go." Rosalie said and Dustin carried her out and placed her on the couch.

"Gosh you hot like really really fire burning hot." Dustin said

"Oh my gosh Leslie, are you okay?" Rosalie said

"I don't... I don't know." Leslie said

"Hey James, can you come in here and cool down Les something's wrong with her." Rosalie said and came In with Cascadea

"Alright omg I don't think it'll work if anything we need to take her out to the field and have her practice" James said and Cascadea nodded agreeing

"Alright let's take her out." Kelsey said and they helped her walk and they made it to the training field.

"Alright so let's do your power balls." Elora said

"Okay" Leslie said and shook her hands which just created a regular light ball then shook them again and there were sparks.

"Alright throw it out into the woods." Kendall said feeling a bad feeling in the woods then

Leslie nodded and threw the ball out into the woods. Once she threw it she heard a huge bang.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Leslie asked

"Hear what Leslie we didn't hear anything." Rosalie said

"But I did how come you guys did..." Leslie trailed off as she saw someone walk out of a car and pointed.

"Whoa hello who's that?" Riley said

"I don't know." Cascadea whispered as the person neared them.

"Oh my gosh, Drake? What are you doing here?" Rosalie said

"I came to visit once again, what I can't visit you and Aria?" Drake said

"Well I wasn't expecting you too but ya know." Rosalie said

"Hey watch out!" Everyone said as a light ball came flying fast at them and Drake used his telekinesis to stop it and throw it back which made Leslie catch it and throw it into the woods hearing another boom.

'I swore I heard something I just don't get it' Leslie said in her mind

"So Rosalie, who's this?" James came up behind them with the others except Leslie who was just staring out into the woods

"This is my uh friend Drake." Rosalie said

"Well it's nice to meet you Drake." Riley said and shook his hand as well did the others.

"Hey guys where did Leslie go?" Dustin asked

"I don't know." Kelsey gasped as she realized she wasn't with them.

In the room:

Leslie knew that sound. It was an all too familiar boom and buzz thing. She knew it couldn't be true but she knew it was also.  
She went into her bedroom and grabbed her bag and just started digging to look for a piece of paper that she remembers her mom gave her a few months back.

_Dear Leslie,  
_

_If you are reading this you must be in America already on Earth. I just wanted to tell you that while you are there never forget who you are and what you are made of. One day you will find your real powers no matter what happens. I am writing this letter to you because I know how much I mean to you and your sister. I may never see you again but from time to time you'll see why. Just be yourself and do whatever it takes to stay strong I love you and always will._

Much Love,  
Mom

At that point Leslie was confused, sad and just plain out what the heck was that. She found her powers but she never knew her mom would know about it or what they would be maybe it had something to do with her dad Leslie thought. But then again her powers could just be really really rare. She started to cry and fell on her bed holding a pic of her, her mom, and her sister and crying herself to sleep.

All's POV:

"Hey Leslie, are you in here?" Rosalie said opening her door to see Leslie laying on her side with a picture by her. She carefully went and covered her up since she was shaking and removed the picture from her hand.

"Awe that's so adorable." Rosalie said quietly then put it on Leslie's bedside table.

"Everything okay mommy?" Ariana asked

"Yeah everything's peachy." Rosalie said

"Hey it'll be okay alright." Drake said

"No it won't she heard something in the woods and then she ran back here something's wrong." Rosalie said

"Just don't worry about it, it's her problem not yours." Drake said

"Okay yeah true." Rosalie said and for the rest of the day they just watched TV.

*That Night*

Unknowns POV:

"I don't think I can do this." Brad said

"I know you can, the war starts in a day they're not ready well they are because we've watched them practice." Cade said

"I still don't think we can manage to hurt her and her friends." Brad said

"Pft whose side are you on?" Cade said

"The side that is right which is this side" brad said

"Good now come on let's get some rest for tomorrow." Cade said and Brad nodded and they went to their tents and fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright so I just wanted to post this chapter get it out of the way, so the fight is coming up and yeah I'll tell you this I already wrote it and have yet to type it out but yeah know but I'll tell you this it's really intense then I intended it to be so yeah hope ya enjoyed this chapter and peace. **


	23. The fight

******Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

Leslie was down in the training field just sitting there with a strong feeling in her stomach that something is going to happen today.

"Hey Leslie, what are you doing out here like at nine almost ten in the morning?" James said sitting down next to her.

"Just thinking and I felt a strange presence when I looked out the window when I woke up so I came out here and yeah." Leslie said shivering and James wrapped his jacket around her.

"Ah, what kind of feeling was it?" James said while Leslie put her head in his shoulder so her ears could warm up.

"A feeling that just doesn't seem right like something is going to just magically happen like this did." Leslie said and shook her hands three times and was holding a light ball with sparks."This... isn't normal James"

"I know it isn't, but you know those are your real powers you looked within yourself and found the real you and in result you got those powers." James said

"But still I have fire and the changing and seeing auras it's just not normal. It feels as if I have a forbidden power right now" Leslie said

"I know but something's happen for a reason sweet." James said

"Yeah I know I just..." Leslie said throwing her light ball out into the forest and heard another bang which made James jump.

"What was that?" James said

"Like I said uneasy feeling." Leslie said

"Ohh that's what you meant a day ago when you heard a huge bang." James said

"Yeah dumb dumb." Leslie said

"Hey! Not cool Les Mis." James said and ran after her into the woods.

Once Leslie hid from James he found her but made him shush because she heard something

"I don't know she's probably not even awake yet." Brad said

"Yeah well she's been throwing those pesky light balls, so ya know." Cade said

"Ugh whatever lets just..." Brad said but was cut off when he heard a branch crack and they both stopped and looked around.

"Whose there!?" Cade yelled

"Yeah come out and fight!" Brad yelled

"Should we?" James mouthed to Leslie

"No I will I don't want you hurt." Leslie mouthed back and James nodded

"Be careful Leslie." James mouthed and kissed her cheek and she gulped and stood up.

"Well well well if it isn't little miss Leslie now." Cade said

"Well now if it is isn't Cade." Leslie said and she saw in the corner of her eye James running away safely.

"Hey Leslie." Brad said

"Hey Brad." Leslie said looking down

"Alright so what are you doing around here?" Cade said in a sweet tone

"I was just running that's all." Leslie said

"Ah well I think you should get back to the field unless you want to see your friends die." Cade said

"What did you do to them?!" Leslie yelled at him

"I don't know how about we go see for ourselves." Cade said dragging her by her sleeve and onto the field.

Once they got to the field everyone there were fighting with the armies that Cade and Brad had came up with.

"You crazy crazy people... Let me go." Leslie said trying to get out of his grip.

"You little brat." Cade said when Leslie sparked him and ran off

"Brad get get her." Cade said to Brad and he ran after her tackling to the ground

"I'm sorry I don't want to do this but I have to." Brad said shaking his hand and a fire ball with electricity in it hit her like a bullet and she screamed as it as still being shot at her in a stream.

"Now time to finish off everyone else started with that Cascadea kid." Cade said and went and grabbed Cascadea and dragged her to a clear spot.

"Oh surprise surprise. If it's only you." Cascadea said

"Well water head I always get what I want." Cade said shaking his hands a little to create electricity.

"That would be?" Cascadea said hiding a water ball behind her back

"Oh I don't know your friend Leslie over there." Cade said when Cascadea looked she was screaming for her life

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Cascadea said and jumped up and threw the water ball at him.

"Hmm I rather not." Cade said hitting the ball with fire ball.

"Why are you doing this?!" Cascadea said as she kept shielding herself with water so she doesn't get hit by fireballs

"I'm doing this because I want something that means to much to me and you and the others keep protecting that." Cade said throwing a fireball at her again

"Leslie? She doesn't want anything to do with you!" Cascadea said blocking the ball but it was to powerful so it made her fall backwards and pass out

"Alright now for a guy friend of Leslie's" Cade said and went to go get one of the guys which happened to be Dustin and brought him to where Leslie was laying on the ground

"See Leslie, I already took care of one friend now you get to watch this one." Cade said

"You... You bastard." Leslie said so weak

"Leslie, it'll be okay I can take him." Dustin said

"No no you can't he he's too strong." Leslie said as Cade threw an electricity ball at him which made him fly back into the wall behind Leslie

"No Dustin!" Leslie yelled

"I'll be okay... Just watch." Dustin said and got up and ran towards Cade and shot at him with a fire ball.

"Oh okay you're a strong one now eh? Lets see you take this!" Cade said and hit him with another electricity ball.

"Cade... Please... Stop!" Leslie said

"Why should I? You should be with us and not these guys." Cade said

"Cade I'm only 18 I'm still young and I have no idea who or what to choose yet. So... Let... Them... Go!" Leslie screamed as she was getting shot with electricity again.

"I don't think so baby girl." Cade said and kicked Dustin and he went back flying into the wall and she heard a crack and screamed

"DUSTIN NO!" Leslie yelled which caught Riley, Rosalie, Elora, Kelsey, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan's attention and ran towards her.

"No no no no." Leslie said sitting next to Dustin's unconscious body.

"Leslie Leslie are you alright?" Logan said

"Stay back guys." Leslie said and then said...

"Why why did you bloody do this Cade!?" Leslie said her eyes turning to a sickly dark blue red

"I think it's best if we stay back." Rosalie said and the others nodded and went towards the forest a little to watch.

"It's because I want you back, I want you to come home with me." Cade said making her calm down a little

"Maybe I don't want to. You don't have to control my life like you did when I was little did you ever think of that Cade?" Leslie said shaking her hands behind her back her eyes still a dark blue with red specks in them.

"Don't you ever think we could've ya know be together after all we are like family." Cade said

"I don't think we are..." Leslie said an threw the light ball with sparks o electricity at him and it made him fly back

"Oh okay so you wanna play it like that. I know you I know your powers but you don't you only know that one power." Cade said getting up without a scratch.

All of a sudden it started to rain and it turned into a violent storm and Cade and Leslie both looked up.

"What's going on?" Elora said

"I don't know but something's going to happen." Kelsey said

"What If it's something horrible like seriously." James said

"Well then we will try to get everything back to normal." Kendall said

Then all of a sudden a bolt of lightning came down and hit Leslie and she screamed in pure pain.

"Oh my god, what is that bitch doing to her!" Rosalie yelled over the rain

"Just watch don't move because I know you're about to." Carlos said

Soon everything became quiet there was not a sound there nor was no fighting and all there was left was all the fighters lying on the ground defeated.

"Leslie!" The girls and guys all shouted running towards the unmoving body

"Oh my gosh is she dead." Cascadea said since the water helped revive her

"I don't know. Logan!" Kendall said and Logan was there in a matter of minutes propping her head up.

"G... Guys" Leslie said trying to talk but failing at it

"Leslie were right here don't worry we got you." Rosalie said

"Eslie! Are you okay!?" Ariana said running towards the group seeing Leslie on the ground with Drake

"Y... Yeah it h... Hurts so much."Leslie said trying to sit up but then putting her head back down

"Duh you were just electrified I'm surprised you're still alive." James said

"Y... Yeah I know." Leslie said coughing violently

"She needs help... We can't just leave her here." Riley said

"I can help her." A voice in the background said

"No you already caused enough damage." James said knowing it was Brad

"Look I'm not like Cade, okay? I love her she's like my sister. I only do this so I don't die because Cade is way more powerful than me and I have the power to help Les." Brad said

"G...Guys let him help." Leslie said and they all nodded and stood up and looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright baby girl, this will hurt but only for a minute." Brad said about to place his hand on her chest and use his light/electricity powers but something grabbed his hand

"Don't you are going to kill her." James said feeling something bad towards Brad

"No I'm not she's has seconds left before she does now please." Brad said and the others held James back and Brad shook his one hand and put it on her chest by her ribs and started to put power in her which made her scream.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Kendall yelled

"No I'm not. Just watch" Brad said and soon the screaming died down and her eyes slowly closed and then slowly opened ten minutes later when he stopped.

"Oh my gosh, thanks so much for saving her." Elora said

"Well your welcome and I told you I'm not that bad boy like he said." Brad said pointing to James who gave him an apologetic smile

"You're alright, I just thought..." James said but trailed off

"James, he's the nice one not Cade, he's the evil." Leslie said to look at James instead of having a stare with Brad

"Whoa Leslie your eyes, they're omg" Kelsey said

"Wait what color are my eyes?" Leslie said looking at Brad who smiled at her

"They're a Golden Blue Green Grey now just like mine and Cade's" Brad said knowing the plan had work to change her into one of them but she wouldn't know until she sees them again since they now have her necklace and she doesn't even know it.

"Ugh they'll change back don't worry guys, but thanks Brad for saving me." Leslie said

"You're welcome darling," Brad said helping her up "oh and one more thing."

"What is that... Oh." Leslie said as Brad kissed her full on the lips and he wrapped her arms around his neck forcefully and then placed his hands on her waist and winked at Dustin who just woke up 10 mins ago and walked away limping while the others didn't know he woke up.

"Bye darling see ya soon." Brad said and winked then transported away. Leaving everyone there confused at what just happened at the end of the fight.

**A/N: Well there's that haha this is like six pages long which is the longest I have ever wrote haha but yeah peace. **


	24. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

**All's POV:**

"Oh Leslie you're up." Rosalie said

"Hmmm I am." Leslie said

"You look horrible, I'm sorry." Drake said

"Drake! Don't say that, god." Rosalie said

"It's okay really I know I do, so what do we have for breakfast?" Leslie said

"Oh you know the normality, but um yeah so I didn't really introduce you to my friend here, Drake this is Leslie, Leslie this is Drake." Rosalie said

"It's nice to meet you Drake." Leslie said sticking out her hand to shake

"It's nice to meet you too sweetheart." Drake said

"Daddy and Mommy wook!" Ariana said while she held up a drawing of three people which were Rosalie and Drake and Ariana in the middle

"Awe that's cute darling." Drake and Rosalie said

"Ow my head hurts. Mmm" Leslie said

"Are you sure your okay after what happened yesterday?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go to my room and eat I will see you later." Leslie said

"Op okay see ya." Rosalie said

"Mommy I'm scared for Eslie." Ariana said

"I know sweet heart I know." Rosalie said

Once Leslie got to her room she face planted and just screamed her head off saying I hate my life. While Leslie was doing that she heard a voice in her head to get up and look outside or else.

So she got up and couldn't believe what she saw, she saw her necklace that keeps her from not getting weak in the hands of Cade's and when he saw her him and Brad teleported up to her room.

"Well well well hey there baby." Brad said kissing her and slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey Brad and Cade." Leslie said looking down shyly after that

"So do you know why we came back?" Cade said in her ear sending shivers down her spine

"No I do not, wait to ruin my life some more?" Leslie said looking up at them.

"No no not at all, here you dropped this while I was shocking you to keep you alive." Brad said putting it on her neck and then Leslie perking up feeling her power strength come back

"Awe thanks guys." Leslie said

"You're welcome baby girl." Cade said brushing his lips against her ear making her shiver again

"Are you cold or something because you keep shivering?" Brad said grabbing her hand that was resting on her thigh and rubbing his thumb over hers

"I... I'm fine." Leslie said but stuttered

"Now the real reason why we came here is because you my friend are going to became one of us." Brad said nice and easy while Cade grabbed her other hand so she could stay calm and not have any interruptions

"What! What do you mean I'm gonna be one of you guys?" Leslie said still calm

"Well you know when I shocked you; I really wasn't putting a good shock in you." Brad said

"You little brat I don't wanna become one of you this is not cool." Leslie said

"Too bad you lose we've been fighting for too long and when you came here we thought it was a perfect opportunity but you'll still have a good and bad side just you choose." Cade said putting a finger on her thigh and going up and down knowing she sensitive there and only there.

"You'll never get away with this." Leslie said trying to not show that she was being sensitive right now.

"Oh but we will." Brad said biting her ear

"I hate you two so much I just wanna..." Leslie said but trailed off as Cade said to get some sleep and she was falling asleep then they both kissed her cheek and just fell asleep with her.

"I wonder how Leslie is holding up from yesterday." Kelsey said

"She's okay she was a little weak but you know she'll be okay let her rest." Rosalie said

"Yeah and plus after that guy force kissed her and helped her stay alive it's like what the hell happened." Elora said

"I know but it seems like you know they're trying to seal a friendship again and plus did you see his smile after she asked what her eye color was that was kind of suspicious."  
Logan said

"Yeah that kind of was." Riley said

"But still they were friends when they were little until they became evil like Leslie was telling us." Kendall said

"Yeah that's also true." Rosalie said rocking Ariana since she fell asleep.

"Here I'll take her from you sweets." Drake said taking Ariana away and kissing Rosalie's cheek.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rosalie said

"Just a friend huh?" James said

"Well he is, it's not like we're dating anymore." Rosalie said

"Op okay whatever" James said

"Uh guys you might wanna see this." Drake said coming out of Rosalie's room.

"What?" They all said as they walked in.

"Nothing's wrong." Kelsey said

"Look in Leslie's room. You might wanna see." Drake said and Rosalie opened the door and was shocked at what she saw same with everyone else.

"Oh my god what the fuck are they doing here?!" Rosalie yelled/whispered so she doesn't wake one of them up and get killed.

"I don't know, they probably came to give her something or something." Riley whispered

"Oh I think I know what it is; I remember when I was chasing her through the woods because she called me dumb dumb she didn't have her necklace on so that's why they probably came." James said

"Ah but still I bet they controlled her emotions to calm her down and fall asleep with them because I didn't hear any screaming." Rosalie whispered

"Oh well c'mon we will ask her later when they're both gone and she's up." Cascadea said

15 minutes later the trio woke up but Leslie was about to scream because she didn't remember why they were here for a sec but then did.

"So my life is like a live or death situation huh?" Leslie said sitting up

"Mhm it sure is darling." Brad said wrapping an arm around her and laying his head on her shoulder from still being tired.

"Ugh why? Why couldn't you just stay nice and not evil I mean seriously what ever happened to us?" Leslie said she just wanted to scream and attack them but since they were there besides her, she couldn't because of their special power which is to charm people and not have them lash out on them.

"Because we wanted to change for once, and plus we wanted to actually overrule something." Cade said laying his head on her shoulder also.

"But still I need my training and you guys know that and you guys do too but you still didn't have to change." Leslie said

"Yeah we know that but it was our decision that we made and we can't change that." Brad said

"Yeah I know ugh why my life is so difficult? But if I do change will I still be able to see my family?" Leslie said

"If course you will, all day every day, whenever you want we will take you there." Cade said licking his lips and pecking her neck which made her groan

"Don't do that you know I'm sensitive." Leslie said

"Yeah we know." Brad said doing the same thing but then stopped and lifted his head off of her shoulder winked and then transported away.

"Now it's just you and me." Cade said still kissing her neck

"Cade please stop, I don't wanna do this." Leslie said and Cade stopped and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't think I should." Cade said tickling her

"Cade... Stop... Please!" Leslie said in between laughs

"Haha nope." Cade said still tickling her but then their faces were only an inch apart and he stopped

"You know I hate you right." Leslie said

"Mmm but you won't after you pick my side." Cade said while putting his forehead to where it's touching Leslie's.

"But I don't want to. I wanna stay on the good side and yeah know be with the people I'm supposed to be with ya know." Leslie said

"Oh yeah I know that feeling cause I've been through it before." Cade said kissing her nose lightly

"Could I not choose and just be myself and have the good and bad in me I mean it'll be better for me." Leslie said

"It would be but wouldn't you want to see your family again I mean you've been here for a couple months now and yeah." Cade said

"Yeah but I don't wanna chose I'm still young though." Leslie said looking downwards at their hands

"Leslie look at me nothing will change I promise." Cade said

"Okay if you say so..." Leslie said but stopped when Cade put his lips on hers

"Stop right there!" Cascadea said and the two turned their heads in shock

"Cascadea when... How long have you guys been there?" Leslie said

"Long enough to see that thing kiss you." Elora said

"Look guys it's not what it looks like." Leslie said

"Uhm yes it does, you know we were going to tell you Dustin has feelings for you and that he made a picnic for you but I guess that's ruined now." Kendall said

"Look guys, I'm sorry for this but she's going to be on my side and there's no doubt that she will." Cade said

"What do you mean lover boy?!" James said fuming

"I mean the same power that Les here has and that Brad put in her was not the same power it was a different power." Cade said

"Oh so now you're saying she has to choose, but what is she doesn't choose your side?" Kelsey said

"Well then I start by doing some terrible things to Leslie to make her become apart of my troop but if she chooses my said then she lives with that being said." Cade said

"Well she'll never choose your side, we know her and she wouldn't do that." Logan said

"Do you? Do you really? I've know her since she was six and I was eight I know more than you." Cade said

"Oh okay whatever. Leslie c'mon were gonna get you out of here." Rosalie said

"Maybe I don't wanna maybe I wanna stay with him." Leslie said slightly yelling at herself in her head saying what the hell I am saying right now.

"Leslie c'mon you are going on that date picnic with Dustin, I'll give you fifteen minutes then you're done and he better be gone." Kendall said and the others nodded and left

"Ugh I hate you so much right now. Why? Because my friends hate me now and it's because of you." Leslie said getting up and heading towards the door

"Uh uh now go back to your bed and sleep." Cade said blocking her way

"Move. Move of I'll kill you myself." Leslie said trying to move him out of the way.

"Hmm I rather not now c'mon." Cade said dragging her towards the bed

"No leave me alone!" Leslie said

"Don't make me get Brad back here my charm may not work on you at times but his defiantly does." Cade said

"So I don't care call him I don't give a hell." Leslie said

"Alright fine Brad get your butt here... Now!" Cade said and within five seconds he appeared

"What now?" Brad said

"This girl here doesn't want anything to do with us." Cade said

"Oh really now, let's see how she feels after we have a little fun." Brad said and Leslie was shaking her head furiously

"No please don't I don't wanna do that like we did when we were little please no." Leslie said cowering to the corner of her bed.

"C'mon baby girl, this won't hurt or maybe it will." Brad said hitting her with a ball of electricity and she screamed in her pillow

"Alright that's enough, c'mon dad wants us back. We will see ya later little one." Cade said ten minutes later and then they both teleported out of her room.

**A/N: sorry for not uploading my stories I've been busy with school with end of the year projects and crap so yeah I'll upload the other stories when I van so yeah but pretty soon I'll have to go on Hiatus but for now it doesn't matter so hope ya liked this chapter and peace.**


	25. A Date

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

"Whatever you do don't bring up what happened yesterday." Kendall said fixing Leslie's shirt that wasn't fitting her right

"I won't jeez calm down alright." Leslie said

"No I will not calm down after what I saw yesterday, it was like you were hypnotized." Logan said answering for Kendall

"Well sorry guys, when you have two boys you've known all your life and has been through your problems and then charms you and changes you into something your not and they come up to find you then ya I'm gonna act like that around them." Leslie said

"Just answer me this one thing, what was it like to kiss him?" James asked

"Trust me when I say this I feel nothing towards him I promise maybe a little towards Brad but not Cade he just... I just... I can't... I just can't say why but I felt nothing." Leslie said tearing up.

"Its fine okay you're gonna go on this picnic with Dustin and you're going to love it now get out of here." Carlos said and she nodded and Kendall led her out.

Once they got close Kendall stopped and gave her a hug and then left.

"Dustin?" Leslie said

"Hey Leslie, how are you?" Dustin said giving her a hug

"I'm good, how've you been?" Leslie asked looking at the cast on his leg

"I could be better. After that fight when I woke up and limped to the infirmary I thought that I wouldn't see you anymore since I heard that crack of lightning and scream that came from you." Dustin said

"I thought you were unconscious though?" Leslie said

"I was but I could hear everything going on."Dustin said with Leslie helping him sit down.

"So how's your leg is it broke or sprained?" Leslie said

"It's just sprained thank god one of my muscles like tore and cracked so its not broken but ya know." Dustin said eating a grape.

"Ah well that's good it's not broken at least." Leslie said

"Yeah I know right, here try this. My mom would make this for me every time I came here when I was younger." Dustin said giving her some kind of casserole

"Mm this is good, gosh your mom is such a good cook" Leslie said

"Mhm you know it." Dustin said grabbing her hand

"So Dustin, did you ever hear about what else happened yesterday?" Leslie asked and Dustin tensed up

"No I didn't well I did see one thing though." Dustin said

"What was that?" Leslie asked

"You were kissing that Brad guy." Dustin

"Oh that yeah look that was by force I would never kiss him ever he would always force me too or if I just felt the need to but yesterday I just he just forced me too." Leslie said

"Mhm yeah sure." Dustin said

"I'm telling the truth Dustin, you know how my eyes sometimes change colors, well yesterday when I almost died he put a different power that was his in me I don't know what it was but yeah so now I have to choose and I don't have much time and I need all the help I can get." Leslie said

"Yeah well have the others help you, just leave me out." Dustin said

"But Dustin, you have to help I don't want to become one of them but if I do it's like I will never be able to see you or the others again, Dustin I love you so much like you don't even know and I know yesterday was a sticky situation and everyone's confused but please help me" Leslie said

"I'm sorry Leslie, but I just can't, I love you too ever since I met you and i knew one day something like this would happen, I love you way too much but I don't think I can, I can help you decide but that's pretty much it, I love you like no matter what don't stress about it I'll help you but ya know." Dustin said putting his forehead against hers and pushing back a strand of her fading Snow White hair out of her face.

"I love you so much right now." Leslie said and Dustin just returned it with a very light kiss

"Come on let's to go look up at the stars." Dustin said and Leslie nodded and they headed out to the field to go look up at the stars and just relax together.

**A/N: So I had just had to post this to get it out of the way haha so yeah hoped ya like and more chapters for all my stories to come well the one I haven't updated yet so peace.**


	26. Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

**All's POV:**

It was early morning and everyone was out on the field practicing because they had those times on the schedule and some were even sleeping still so it was half and half. Everyone was recovering very fast and slow from the fight. But they could sense something else coming but they were to weak except for six or maybe seven.

"Hey James, have you seen Leslie?" Rosalie asked

"No sorry, what she isn't in your guys' room?" James said

"No we woke up and Aria wanted to see her and when she went in she screamed and then ran back out and yelled 'Eslie's not here!'" Rosalie said

"Oh wow that's not good we need to find her." Logan said who was standing by James.

"Yeah I know I wonder where she could've gone." Riley said now join the group.

"Well come on let's go find her, she's probably in the woods on the rock by the lake like she always is come on." Rosalie said and they all took off in a sprint. Once they got to the place they saw Leslie just sitting there thinking.

"Hey Les Mis, whatcha doing?" James asked

"Just thinking." Leslie said

"About?" Riley said

"Just my personal stuff that's all." Leslie said.

"If it's about your friends I should..." Kendall said but stopped when he held up a hand

"They're not my friends okay they used to be my friends they..." Leslie said but stopped when she felt a pain in her back then yelled "Stop! Stop!"

"Leslie we aren't hurting you and we don't see anything." Cascadea said

"Stop it please!" Leslie yelled

"Oh gosh what's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked

"Well well well how about you ask us." An all to familiar voice said with his hands steadied on Leslie

"Cade! Well this isn't such a surprise." Elora said

"Hmm well it is to her." Cade said

"Just let her go!" Kelsey said

"Ha why should we? She has an power that we want but she doesn't know it yet by we can help her." Another voice said

"You're going to hurt her!" Cascadea yelled as Leslie started screaming

"Yeah well I don't care, you know once we have her and found her its not right for her to be around you guys she's too dangerous and she doesn't know it yet." Cade said

"No! We don't trust you!" Rosalie yelled

"Too bad! See ya guys around!" Brad said and made all three of them disappear into thin air.

"Omg what just happened?" Kelsey said trying not to cry

"We just lost a friend and we couldn't do anything." Kendall said trying not to cry either

We could've but we didn't, we gave her to the wrong people. They're going to change her into something she's not." Rosalie said breaking down

"Mommy what's wrong!?" Ariana said who was in Drake's arms

"Nothing baby girl, just don't worry about it." Rosalie said wiping a tear

"Where's Eslie momma?" Ariana said

"Ariana, sweetheart, I'm sorry to say this but..." Logan started to say

"Logan! Don't." Rosalie snapped

"I'm sorry I just I'm sorry come on guys lets leave the girls alone." Logan said and they all nodded and left them there.

"We gotta get her back." Riley said

"How? There's no way to get her back." Cascadea said

"We just gotta find away, if there's hope she'll come back with the others." Kelsey said

"Okay I'm lost what's going on?" Drake said

"Leslie's gone, Brad and Cade took her. She's gone." Rosalie said breaking down

"Awe we will get her back like Kelsey said there's gotta be a way." Drake said

"She'll probably be a different person though like she might change and actually become one of them." Elora said

"Wait! No she won't I got a plan." Rosalie said remembering something from a few days before

**So long time no see eh? Well I'm back until next Wednesday, I thought I should upload my stories since it's been awhile and I've been super busy with family and such so that's why its been wayy too long so I hope you enjoyed and the other stories should be up with new chapters soon see ya! **


End file.
